The Void
The Void is the fifth multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes and the first multiplayer dungeon with a Nightmare Mode option. It becomes available at level 40, and is the next multiplayer instance players can join until level 45. The Void deviates from its predecessor multiplayer dungeon, and contains three bosses, of mixed attacking preference. Like The Bloodlands, The Void relies on mixed attacking for its final boss, but unlike the previous dungeons, uses the first magic based sub-boss. The Void is also the first multiplayer dungeon to contain a secret area. Layout The Void is split into four areas (five counting the secret area). Most of the action will occur in the second area where the Roaming Summoner appears. This is particularly relevant for the Nightmare mode runs. The third area provides access to the secret area. Area 1 This area contains two items and two groups of six magic based enemies. The first item is a Silver Treasure Chest which requires 3000 gold to unlock. Fortunately, should the player not have the required gold, a Traveler's Coin Purse is near the end of this area and gives the player 6000 gold. Area 2 This area contains the two of the same group of enemies as before, and the first sub-boss. Right before the sub-boss is the Roaming Summoner, who will summon a Spirit of Barno for 4 Skeleton Keys. Guarding the portal is Rizza, the . She is a magic based attacker, has 4 HP bars, and has three different attacks. Rizza's basic attack is a group attack, and will hit the entire party once. Throughout the battle, she will hit a random member for increased damage and life steal. Note that if the player has a damage reducing rune, ability, or astral, Rizza will life steal as if she hit the player for 100% damage (e.g., if a player had a 10% damage reduction, Rizza would heal for 1000 but only damage the player for 900). When Rizza gets low on life, she will use a stronger version of her basic attack, similar to the mage's Delphic Hell Thunder, which hits each player once. Area 3 This area provides access to the secret area of The Void, which will be discussed further down the page. It contains a new set of enemy groups, and the last sub-boss. The enemies in this and the next area are Pergus soldiers; they appear in groups of 6: 3 Warriors (physical) and 3 Sorcerers (magical). Directly after the portal is a Mystery Box, which will unlock for 1 skeleton key. To the top left is a Tomb of the Void, which each player can access once. There is a chance of receiving daru (10k or 20k) or fighting a group of enemies for experience. To the bottom right is an interactable enemy, the Pergus Guardians. These six soldiers guard the portal to the secret area, and are significantly tougher than their normal counterparts. The last sub-boss is Guma, the . He is a physical based attacker, and also has 4 HP bars. His attacks are able to hit any player. Guma's basic attack is a single sword strike. He has two other attacks that are stronger than his basic. One is a sword swing (colored purple) which has a chance to debuff the player by causing -50% casting speed for a few turns. Guma's last attack is a whirlwind strike, hitting a random player 4 times. When Guma gets low on health, he will activate a buff that increases his damage by 100% for 50 turns. The portal to the last area is directly behind Guma. Area 4 This area contains two groups of enemies and a Pandora's Box, located in the upper left corner. The final boss resides at the top of the map: the Eye of Yaros, . It is recommended that the group leader perform a formation switch to have the highest MDEF and HP player in the back. As with the sub-bosses, the eye has 4 HP bars. The Eye of Yaros is a mixed attacker, but is primarily magic based. Its primary attack is a lightning bolt, but this will only hit the back row of players. If there are more than one player in the back row, the attack will strike one of them randomly. Eye of Yaros will intersperse three separate attacks between its basic attack. Two are group AOE's, and the third is an attack debuff. The attack debuff strikes one random player, damaging them and causing -50% PATK/MATK/PDEF/MDEF for three turns. Eye of Yaros will not use this attack again until the debuff wears off the affected player. Eye of Yaros has one physical AOE and one magical AOE. The magical AOE is a storm of laser beams, and hits every player 5 times, with a chance to stun for one turn. The physical AOE consists of the Eye of Yaros swinging its tentacles, hitting players three times. Secret Area ;In Area 3, there is a random chance for a second portal spot to appear. This appears behind the Pergus Guardians in the lower right corner. One player needs to approach the Pergus Guardian. The enemy will emit a circle pulse. Make sure only one player is within the circle; the Pergus Guardian will then divide into four. Have the single player who first approached them engage in a battle with all four Pergus Guardians together. When it is confirmed the player has four enemies, the other players may join in. This allows everyone to get four gold awards. Many have the rest of the group stand in the Tomb area to avoid being pulled into combat. The portal to the secret area functions like a regular portal requiring the majority of players to stand on it to transport. Upon arriving in the area, the player will notice three items of interest. Immediately available is another gold purse, but this one is termed Copper Mine and gives the player 6000 gold. Above this is a Poldar Cavern, which grants the player a random consumable item. In the top left corner is a Gold Treasure Chest, which can give the player either Bound Balens, an Orange Bounty Quest scroll, 5 Soul Crystals, a Crypt Key or Shadow Crystals. The big surprise in this area is Yaros himself. He appears as an optional sub-boss, but is significantly more difficult than any of The Void's sub-bosses. Yaros is an exact copy of his appearance/strategy in the solo campaign, The Boneyard, but has been buffed up to match the other bosses. He has 4 HP bars this time, and attacks players both physically and magically. Yaros has three attacks: a basic, and powered up physical and magic attacks. The buffed physical attack crushes one random player twice for increased damage, and the magic attack is an AoE, hitting each player three times. When Yaros gets low on HP, he will buff his PATK/MATK/PDEF/MDEF by 50%, making him more difficult to kill while causing a lot more damage. Nightmare Mode The Void is the first of the multiplayer dungeons to offer the chance to complete a Nightmare version of itself. The main bonus of completing this mode is the chance to acquire level 40 Legendary Stones. The player team can gain multiple legendary stones from defeating their clones generated by the Roaming Summoner. Nightmare mode also makes the enemies much more difficult, as all enemies have a boost applied to all of their stats. The bosses will be stronger, and will activate their boosts sooner and use their special attacks more frequently. Yaros in particular will be very difficult to take down when he activates his +50% stats buff. Item Drops *Crotian Sword *Crotian Helmet *Aerial Crossbow *Aerial Cap *Bender Staff *Bender Hat *Bloodsoaked Dragon Sword *Crescent Star Bow *Soul Collector Dragon Staff *Exorcist Cap *Magic Slayer Broadsword *Ancient Battle Bow *Phantom Shadow Staff *Phantasmal Helmet *Hoarfrost Ring *Dismal Weapon *Dismal Helmet *Lv 3 Crystaloid *Lv 5 Luck Stone *Lv 40 Legendary Stone (Nightmare mode only)